


Display

by Angelscythe



Series: Fanfic inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome artwork [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Angst, Feelings, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by LusciousWhiteFlame's awesome artwork, M/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: The Detective Nines Reed and his Android GV900 has to go on a mission about a shafeshifter Android and when they got separated.../ ! \ Inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome work





	Display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> I want you to give the right amount of love @Windyfiend because she corrected this fanfic <3

Dawn was rising on the walls of buildings next to tiny streets;  sometimes you could hear the truck coming to pick up the trash; sometimes you would hear people fighting. But today, a scream echoed in an apartment, followed by a succession of smaller cries.. Tiny tears rolled over the cheeks of an Android, his LED shone the brightest red and he clutched the covers in his shaking fingers.

Begging words came out of his pinkish lips, and he tried to move but couldn’t. Then, he looked down, his strange-colored eyes meeting the light blue eyes, as pure as purest water in the world.

“I love yo…”

“This moment meant nothing, Gavin,” the man cut short immediately.

Suddenly, the Android was able to move again and he threw his feet in the man’s belly.

“I know, asshole! I thought it was what a stupid Human’s brain would want!” he sighed, getting up from the bed. “Move your ass, meatbag, we received a mission while you were doing me like a noob.”

Detective Nines Reed let out a sigh, seeing his partner, in many ways, being so angry. Maybe he should have warned him before things got spicy that he didn’t want to engage in a relationship.

Now, it will be a curse to work with a GV900 as angry as this. It could be an advantage when Gavin was angry against _the others_ but here…

“Will you move your ass or what?” Gavin asked, putting on his t-shirt and grabbing his vest.

“Yes.”

Nines slid the turtleneck down his chest and got up to push his strong legs into the trousers. The GV900 threw him a look as he tied his sneakers. He let out a tiny “phck” before going to the door. He pressed his back against the wall, waiting for the man, who arrived quickly and bent to him. The Android blinked and a tiny smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

“Stop fantasizing,” Nines let out, “I need my trench coat.”

“I know. Hurry up?”

GV900 folded his arms and looked up to him with clear annoyance on his face. Also anger…

Nines opened the door, putting on his coat, his guns already holstered on his back and at his thigh. The more weapons you have, the better. Especially with Gavin who was very efficient but also very … aggressive.

Though, he had his own gun.

“Where should we go and why?”

“There is a new model of Android. He’s shapeshifter. So thanks to this skill, he’s able to steal a lot: houses, banks…” explained Gavin as he pressed on the lift’s button. “Only clues, the fact some employees acted strangely and even some camera records helped to figure out what he was, and where he is hiding. Due to his changing appearance, the precinct wants an Android but Hank is not free.” The lift opened its door letting them enter. “The dude is in a Mansion. We’re almost sure he’s there because of the huge amount of money, gold and expensive shitty things.”

The GV900 held up his hand with a hologram to show some footage with peculiar colored shapes as if it was a thermal view but instead of color curves, it displayed in a 3D shape every piece of matter, especially expensive one.

It was certainly a way to show it to him.

“We go there, get the perp and we come back to the precinct. And next time you ask for a coffee I’ll spit in it,” Gavin grinned.

“How is it possible he shapeshifts?”

“We can remove our skin, change hair or eye color, grow hair too so I guess this model can completely do it… Maybe he uses a hologram. Maybe he sends some information that connects with the data and brain’s emission?” Gavin shrugged. “We have to catch him and check this out. His tech could help the precinct in the future.”

This time, he sighed loudly as the door opened once again. Since it was really early, the building was completely empty and they came out of the lift.

“I see. We’ll get the bot,” Nines said.

They walked to the outside in the cold weather. It was snowing. Gavin liked this kind of weather, the mark he left when he moved around, the sensation… The flakes falling on his nose.

 

 

The Mansion was gigantic.

Nines walked up the tiny stairs and took a gun as his GV900 knocked down the door with his foot. Then, stepping in, he  quickly scanned the place to be sure it was okay.

They walked slowly. There was no need to hurry.

Gavin saw nothing. Just an amount of master painting, silverware, gold and even more, as if they just stepped in the den of a powerful Dragon.

Both with their gun, they continued to walk, to search sign of the shapeshifter, clue of where to go. With his capacities, Gavin could predict any problem, any people approaching. Even an Android couldn’t hide from his sensors which were way too efficient.

So … he heard a sound, a crack…

“Nines!”

The GV900 violently pushed the man, knocking him on the floor just before a whole wall toppled down right where Nines had been standing, leaving dust in the air.

“Phck! NINES?! Nines!?”

They were in the opening of a door when everything collapsed. There were expensive books, with silk and leather covers, among the… Bookshelves falling? That was weird! Were they awaited?

Phck!

“Nines?!”

The GV900 looked around him, analyzing to prepare a path, checking the crushing … whatever it was to know if he could pass.

But he couldn’t.

He needed to find this path.

“Nines?! I’m coming back for you? Okay?!” He heard nothing back… “Nines?”

Phck!

He must have knocked him out…

 

 

His head was heavy. Ugh…

Nines rubbed his skull. GV900 was a light model he could carry as he wanted, like he had one hour before, kissing him everywhere, but he was still strong. Really strong.

The Detective didn’t think he had been knocked out for long but he quickly grabbed his gun and stayed on his guards. They were in an unknown Mansion and they didn’t know what was waiting for them exactly.

Nothing warned them, him, that the shapeshifter wasn’t dangerous.

“Gavin?” he called, not too loud because he didn’t want to be heard by the criminal.

He hoped Gavin could hear him anyway with his auditory modules.

“Nines?”

The GV900 appeared from the stairs, a hand along the frame of a door, smiling.

“You freaked me out!”

“You knocked me out,” Nines groaned.

“Sorry,” he laughed, coming closer.

“Did you find the Android?”

“No. I can’t find him. We should go somewhere else, wait for another opportunity.”

Nines got up as the GV900 approached. He cocked an eyebrow.

“Gav’?”

“Yes?” He smiled even more.

Nines moved his revolver in one hand then slid the fingers from the other along Gavin’s cheek.

The GV900 smiled and moved his hand to him, caressing his strong cheekbone.

“We don’t have the time for that,” he giggled.

“Yeah… You’re too busy planning your next robbery, right?”

Saying those words, Nines pressed the barrel of his gun against the Android’s belly. Just on the Thirium pump regulator.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t try to fool me, shapeshifter. I’ll recognize Gavin. You’re not him.”

“Stop being stupid, it’s me!”

Gavin moved his arm to pass it around the man’s shoulder.

_BANG!!!_

The Android opened big eyes, his LED flickering color as if it was a beautiful kaleidoscope.

“N … Nines…”

Blue had splattered everywhere. The liquid leaking slowly from the wound. And there… Nines saw the eyes losing their life.

Shit!

Nines hadn’t planned to kill him, but when the Android reached to him, he got surprised. His senses yelled to him to protect himself above everything so he had pulled the trigger…

He watched as the Android crumpled on the floor.

He waited for him to change back to his former appearance. Maybe they could analyze him anyway? His model would be dangerous for the society. What Elijah Kamski had in mind when he created this Monster?

But…

The Android didn’t change back to his own face.

He frowned.

He looked at the face, the height… his fingers passed along the skin. It was the same texture. Even the hair. They were like those he had slid his hands in, smiling, caressing his cheeks.

“Gavin?”

He froze.

“GAVIN?!”

He shook the shoulders with violence but he couldn’t change what he had done. His eyes were wide, his body was shivering.

“Gavin?! Please. Please, Gavin! I didn’t want to!”

He bent to him and pressed his forehead against his.

“Please… Please. Come back. Come back, Gavin.”

Nines shook him more, sometimes caressing his cheek.

“Come back…”

He took him in his arms, pressing him against his body.

“Gavin…” He pressed his lips to his nose. Tears rolled along his cheeks, falling on Gavin’s cheek. “Please… I lied… I lied Gavin… Come back to me. I love you… I wanted you because I love you. Come back… Come back…”

He squeezed him against his chest, caressing his hair, the hoodie finally fell back, exposing the horror of his lifeless face. Showing him the truth he refused to accept.

He called his name.

He called his name until his throat was dry and then… He got up, still holding him, still hugging him. He kept him against his body, forgetting why they were there; he just needed to come back to the precinct. If he could bring him there, maybe they could repair him. He could tell him the truth, apologize, kiss him and never let go on him.

Never again.

 

The body in his arms, Nines came out of the building. It was still snowing. He knew Gavin loved  the snow.

“Look. It’s snowing…”

Snow fell slowly on the inanimate face and he let out a desperate laugh.

He wanted to caress his visage but he had to keep him in his arms, carry him, and he was afraid to chase those flakes laying on his skin. Gavin loved this feeling of soft froze on him. So Nines couldn’t steal him this beauty.

“NINES?!”

The Detective turned his head, the tears freezing on his face, and stared above the five stairs he just climbed down.

“N … No… No… You… You asshole…”

Nines pressed the body against him and grabbed a gun to point it out at the Android at the top of the stairs.

“Leave his appearance… Now.” He said the words between his clenched teeth. “Leave it. Or I’ll shoot you.”

“Nines… It’s me.”

The Android moved toward him.

“LEAVE IT!!” Nines commanded, his finger trembling on the trigger.

“Do it. Shoot me.” The robot walked to him and slid his hands on Nines’ cheeks, letting the barrel press against his pectorals. “Shoot me. If you think I’m this asshole… But if you think I’m me, just get rid of this Tincan! I’ll be jealous!” he laughed.

“P … prove me it’s you.”

“You look sad, I won’t spit in your coffee. Not this time.”

Gavin winked. And when he did… Nines’ shivered more violently.

The Thirium was still leaking, soaking into the white outfit Gavin was wearing… Nines let go of the body that crumpled on the floor, rolled and hit the end of the curb.

Nines moved his hand and pressed his fingers on the side of his face, spreading more Thirium.

“I … I thought I had killed you. I thought… I thought I had lost you…”

“Come here. Come…”

Gavin tugged softly on him and helped him to sit down, passing his arms around him.

“It’s okay… I’m here now.”

“I thought…”

Nines pressed his face into his hand, trying to hide his tears because it was Gavin. Because he didn’t want to be weak in front of him. But he hiccupped, sobbing, tears rolling on his skin.

“Gav’…”

“Huuuush, I’m here. You can’t get rid of me…” He giggled a bit.

The man moved his head a bit. He pressed his face against his. He shivered but he looked him right in the eye.

“I … I care for you.”

Gavin could guess it, seeing him this way. He pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I want you… I love you. I wanted to protect our job… You. I love you.”

“I love you,” Gavin replied, kissing his nose. “I truly mean it.”

Nines passed his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He didn’t want let go of him.

Never ever.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The whole fanfiction had been inspired by this artwork I love so much => https://twitter.com/Snppd_C/status/1078116467244183552
> 
> For more awesome go check their twitter !! https://twitter.com/Snppd_C  
> (you can also say 'hi' to my twitter (@Angelscythe) <3 )


End file.
